My version of season 4
by keyondra66
Summary: this is a story about two best friends Nina Martin who is the chosen and KT Rush who is Frobisher Smythe great grand daughter try to stay but fight over who can be Eddie Miller the Osirin what happens in this romance story read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Eddie, Nina, and KT

On the airplane

One day there was 3 kids from America named KT, Nina, and Eddie. They all went to the same middle school so they all decide to go to high school in England in the UK. Once they all met at the airport they headed to their seat on the plane.

Eddie's POV

It feels good to be the osirin but sometimes not this year I have to choose a girlfriend between KT and Nina they said it's ok if I date both of them but I want to choose one.

KT's POV

Eddie is so cute to bad he has to choose between me and Nina I just really hope he chooses me but it would be fair if he chose both of us but it would be cufussing so he chooses one.

* * *

**Thank you Duffieldjaz for reviewing more update coming soon.**

So Eddie did you pick a girlfriend yet.

"No not yet but can we wait until we get to the school and meet everyone because you know your both cute and sweet but it's so hard I like you KT but i also like you Nina it's just to much presser.

"Take all the time you need,said KT

KT'S POV

(**KT bold,** Joy Italics)

**Hey Joy we are almost there and Eddie still hasnt made up his mind**

Frist ysy your almost here and second we have to tell him how you feel

**Ok Joy thanks**

Your welcome see you soon

**ok bye**

Ok we are here

* * *

**Inside Anubis house**

**"**Hey guys,said Patrica

OMG we missed you guys so much you can't even belive it but guess what this year we stayu all year

Cool hey guys on your way here did you guys see Mara, said Fabian

Uh yes,said Eddie actually she is outside.

"thanks

**Fabian's POV**

"Mara,said Fabian as they kissed

"I missed you Fabian

"Me to here let me help you with that

"Thanks who has the best boyfriend ever

"Who is it are you cheating on me

"No is you toche bag

"Oh

**Inside Anubis (Joy's POV)**

I was upstairs unpacking when Jerome walked in

"Hello beautiful,said Jerome

"Hey Jerome,said Joy as she kissed Jerome

"How was summer

"Good but I missed you

"I missed you to

They said as they kissed again

**Thanks for reading plz review i will update tomorrow sorry if i messed up it's my frist time**


	2. Chapter 2

My version of season 4

At the house

KT's POV

I am about to tell Eddie how I feel and that he should choose me to be my girlfriend

"Hey Eddie can we talk in the sibuna meeting area.

"Sure

They walked all the way to the sibuna area

"What do you want to talk about

"Our friend/realationship I really want to be your girlfriend actually i want both me and Nina to be your girlfriend but it's going to be confussing.

"KT I've made up my mind I'm sorry but I choose Nina I mean I've knew Nina longer but I heard that um Mick likes you

"Really he is kinda funny and cute but i still want to be with you but ok

"Thanks Nina here I come

Nina's POV

I was up in my room reading one of Sarah's diary's for fun she is really interesting one time her and Victor went on a fake date when they were kids. When I finished one page Eddie came barging in

"Nina I've made up my mind I want you to be my girlfriend since KT she went to Mick so you were the only one left and that is a very happy feeling.

Nina didn't say any thing because she leaned in and kissed Eddie on the lips instead

"So is that a yes

"yes it is lets go tell Amber she is going to flip

**Fabian's POV**

Hey Mara

Hey Fabian, she said as she kissed him

"I was just thinking about you,said Mara

I was wondering if you want to go on a date to night we can go to a hill and we can have a picnic,said Fabian

"Oh Fabian that is so romantic I would love to,said Mara

**Mick's POV**

I was in my roomwhen KT came in I have a huge crush on her

"hey KT what's up

"Oh nothing it's just that Eddie said something about you liked me and that you wanted me to be your girlfriend.

"Um maybe yes no ok i do

"Really i kinda like you to

"Well you want to be my girlfriend

"Will ths be your answer,she said as she kissed him

"yay cool

**Thanks next chapter coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

KT's and Mick's Date

**Sorry for not updating I've been busy with stuff srry if it is short i did it late**

**KT's POV**

OMG Mick Campbell is my boyfriend and we have alot in common we both likes sports and we both want to be athletes we are about to go to the track to race.

"Hi,I said as I kissed Mick

"Yep

They walked through the clearing to the other side of town

"Ready set go

They ran around and it was a ty because at the end they both fell to the ground

**Nina's POV**

Right now I'm with my new boyfriend everyine went to the movies to see Scary Movie 5 me and Eddie rented the movie

"Eddie Eddie,Nina said while knocking on Eddie and Fabians door

"Oh Nina I thought you were KT she said she wanted to talk to me but don't be mad i still love you ok

"fine lets go watch the movie

**Fabian's POV**

Mara Italics/**Fabian Bold**

**Hey mara I was wondering if you want to see haunted House with me**

sure but will you hold me if i get scared

**sure as long as i get something after the movie**

end of text

**Eddie's POV**

we finshed the movie and Nina got scared so she has her head in my cheast

then there was a knock on the door

"Eddie,said KT from outside the door

KT I thought you were with Mick running

yay well we got really tired so can we talk oh hi Nina

next thing you know Nina comes up to KT and punches her

**next chapter tomorrow holla at u all review**


End file.
